


It Comes Back to You

by ALittleSliceOfKevin



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleSliceOfKevin/pseuds/ALittleSliceOfKevin
Summary: Castiel knew his senior year at a new high school was going to be tough. Combine having no social skills and having to hide the fact that you have wings, and you've got yourself a terrible school experience. However, what Castiel didn't anticipate was that he might meet Dean, a boy whom he somehow knew the name of before even talking to him. Castiel had no memories of Dean, but he was sure they had met before. The only problem was... where? As Castiel and Dean grow closer, secrets from their pasts begin to come to light. In time, the secrets bring consequences that could leave them wondering, would it have been better if they had never been reunited at all?





	1. Chapter 1

The subway car rattled side to side, making me grip the grimy pole I was clinging to even harder. My white knuckles stood out in bright contrast against the sleeve of my dark navy uniform blazer sticking out from under the cuff my large trench coat. I looked at Gabriel sitting down to my left. He had a huge smile on his face and was excitedly talking to the woman sitting next to him. She looked happy enough to talk to him. That was lucky. A lot of the time, I had to pull Gabe away from talking to some no-nonsense Wall Street businessman who looked ready to rip off the head of anyone who dared disturb them.

The car gave a huge shudder and people rocked back and forth with the subway's motion. I hated the subway. With people on all sides, I felt completely trapped and helpless. Sometimes I'd feel myself start to breath heavily and I'd have to close my eyes and count down from one hundred to calm myself down. The claustrophobia reminded me too much of my childhood. Jumbled fragments of memories raced through my head of mysterious men in white coats and the way the bars of my cage reflected the glaring red lights above large metal doors that led to unspeakable things. It was almost like I could feel the straps holding my body to the freezing metal table as the scientists cut into my skin and tore me apart, just to see how quickly I could put myself back together. I remembered the way they whispered about side effects of genetic modifications, devising new experiments to see how I ticked. And…

“No, Castiel,” I thought to myself as I felt my breathing start to speed up even more, “not now, don’t think about this now. Calm down.”  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

100

_I shiver, curled up in a ball as my body refuses to heal itself. Blood pours from my chest, streaming across the hard concrete until it reaches a drain in the middle of the room, where I can hear it drip of the metal grating and hit another liquid below. Through blurred vision I see the men taking notes and congratulating each other on being able to stop me from repairing myself._.

99

_Gabriel yells my name as the men drag me back through the doors._

98

_I cover my ears to stop myself from hearing the muffled cries of the other people locked in the facility, especially my closest friends--my “family.”_

97

_A white coated man smiles as he snaps my wings in half._

96

_I stare at the face of one of the scientists as he opens my cage and offers his hand, my friends gathered timidly behind him._

95

94

93

92

91

90

My breathing finally started to slow and I was able to open my eyes again. I stared at the plain grey floor of the subway car as I finished my counting and managed to calm myself down.

Suddenly the subway car gave a giant screech and shuddered to a stop. "One more stop," I said to Gabriel. He nodded back at me and went back to chatting with the woman. Unlike me, Gabriel wasn't afraid of people or touch. He didn't spend as much time at the facility as I did. He was only four when we escaped so he probably doesn’t remember as much. I spent almost twice the time in there, but neither of us could even come close to what our brothers, Lucifer and Michael, went through. They both spent more than a decade there. I was surprised they were even able to keep it together. I guessed they were just very good at hiding their pain. Being a fourth grader with this skill already mastered, I knew that they would probably be able to it easily, being in high school.

The subway started again, creaking along on the rails. Someone, obviously surprised by the sudden start, fell against my back. "Sorry," they said while pushing away from me. I felt my wings shudder against my back. "It's fine," I muttered, looking away and trying to make myself as small as possible. I pulled the cuffs of my coat lower and wrung my hands. The only thing I wanted to was to get off the subway as soon as possible.

At last the subway stopped. I grabbed Gabriel's hand and we quickly walked out of the station together, taking a left down the crowded street until we came to a large brick building. Ivy crawled up the walls, in some places so thick that it looked like you could hide yourself in the leaves: a thought I had often. We walked through the large wooden front doors, and I led Gabriel to the first grade floor, dropping him off at his classroom. "Behave," I told him.

"Yes, sir!" Gabe said with a mock frown and salute. I smiled at him and pointed at the classroom. "Go," I said, "You don't want to be late."  
He huffed in disappointment. "Okay fine, Cassie," he said and gave me a small wave. "See ya later."

I waved back and then hurried up a few floors to my classroom. I went through the door right as the bell rang and sat down at my desk. "Hey, Cas," my best friend, Dean, said from his seat next to me. He had a huge grin on his face, as always, and he seemed to be bouncing up and down in his seat. It reminded me a little bit of Gabriel.

"Hello, Dean," I replied with a small smile, "Why are you so excited?"

"We're starting basketball today in gym class!" Dean said. His smile seemed to grow even wider.

"Oh," I replied, my small smile turning back into my normal indifferent expression. I can't participate in gym. It involves wearing the required athletic uniform of a school issued pair of shorts and a t-shirt. T-shirts and wings don't go well together. I always have to wear my trench coat to disguise them. I find my coat cool, but Gabe always disagrees. He prefers his large peacoat. Luckily, my older brother, Michael, convinced the gym teacher to let me sit out during class. I think he believes that I have some sort of illness.

"Oh sorry," Dean said, his smile fading as well, "I completely forgot."

"It's okay, Dean," I said.

"No, I-" Dean started, but was interrupted by the teacher yelling for us to take out our grammar books. He gave me an apologetic look before flipping to page 130.

***

Gym was terrible. Gym was always terrible. I sat on the sidelines, as usual, and watched the rest of my class play basketball. I actually loved basketball. I played all the time with my brothers, but school was a different story. Dean kept looking over at me, more than he usually did. He must've still felt bad about earlier.

After the class was over, Dean walked up to me. "I'm still really sorry about earlier," he said.

"It's really okay, Dean," I said, "I love watching basketball. I mean, I like playing better, but I will take what I can get."

"You like basketball?" Dean asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," I replied, tilting my head in confusion. Why was it so strange that I liked basketball?

"I thought you didn't play sports!"

"Well, I just can't play... with a bunch of... other people," I lied, "It's fine if I play by myself because then there's no chance of making my... uh... concussion worse."

"Ohhh," Dean said, believing my lie easily. He paused for a second before saying, "Do you want to play with me after school?"

"Uh..."

"Oh come on, Cas. It'll be great! We don't need to play too hard, just incase. I don't want you to hurt your head again or anything. It could be a no contact, one on one game."

I didn't say anything. Would I be able to get away with still wearing my coat?

"Please, Cas," Dean begged.

"Fine," I said. How could I say no to Dean? He was giving me such a sad look.

"Yes!" Dean said, "How about we come here right after classes?"

"Okay," I responded, but he didn't hear me. He was already sprinting to the locker room to change. I sighed and trudged back to my classroom.

***

After class, I stopped by Gabriel's classroom to tell him that he could go home by himself if he wanted to because I was staying late. Then Dean and I walked up to the gym together. Dean, of course, headed towards the locker room. I stood still.

"What is it, Cas?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't have clothes to change into," I replied quickly.

"Oh ok... um... sorry, I don't have any extras."

"It's ok, Dean. I will just play in this."

"Okay..." Dean said with a small laugh, possibly wondering how I would ever play sports in a suit, and went to change.

I waited for him, pacing back and forth across the lacquered floor. I went to stand near the middle of the court, staring at the mascot painted on the center circle. It was a seraph with full battle armor holding a raised sword. Its wings spread out behind it menacingly. “That’s not what wings look like at all on a person,” I thought to myself, “The proportions are all wrong.” I shook my head at the design flaws and looked over at the locker room right as Dean opened the door and walked over to me.

"Ready?" He asked, passing me a ball he had grabbed on his way over.

"Of course," I said.

"You know the rules right?"

"Yes, Dean, I know the rules," I replied.

He smiled, "Let’s start then."

***

We'd been playing for a while, and in my blazer and trench coat, I was starting to get a little hot. I started to get slow and sloppy with my playing. Dean was able to score ten baskets in a row to almost catch up with my substantial lead. While I got tired, he just got more competitive, and there was more and more contact than there should have been in a no contact game.

Eventually, Dean was only one basket away from getting even with my score. He tried to get around me to get a better shot but I had a good angle to keep him away. Instead of backtracking to get through a different way, he pushed against me and ran towards the net. Unfortunately, he misjudged how much he was pushing me, and I ended up falling backwards.

There was a loud crack as my back hit the floor, and I felt pain shoot through me. One of my wings had snapped. Breaking a normal bone was intense, but nothing could compare to the pain of one of your wings snapping in half. I laid still on the floor for a few seconds, before attempting to sit up. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming at the pain.

"Dude, are you okay?" Dean asked. I saw him running towards me through the tears brimming in my eyes. He knelt down so our faces were at the same level. "I heard a crack."

"I- I-," I paused as another wave of agony ripped through me. I had gotten good at not making noise from pain, "I'm fine, Dean."

"You're obviously not. Come on, Cas, you're almost crying and I heard a crack. You never cry. What's wrong?"

I didn't reply. Instead, I looked away, biting my lip.

"Cas," Dean said.

I, again, said nothing.

"Castiel, what is going on?" Dean said.

"I think I'm just going to go home, if that's okay."

"No, it's not okay. You're obviously hurt, and I want to know what's wrong. Then we can go to the nurse if she's still here, and she can help you."

"I can't... I can't do that," I said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I just can't. I need you to believe me," I pleaded.

"Sorry, no can do, Cas. You gotta tell me, so I can help you."

"I can't, Dean. I can't tell you. I can- oh no."

"What? What happened?" Dean asked.

I felt a familiar, strange pain coursing through me. It was different than the pain from my wing. Instead of radiating from my wing, this pain seemed to go towards my back. I was about to heal, and there was nothing I could do to stop myself. If Dean wasn’t there it would’ve been fine, but I couldn’t show him my wings. He’d call me a freak and tell everyone and then I would be put in the facility again. Unfortunately, my wing was in the entirely wrong position, and if I didn't free it, it would heal incorrectly and I'd have to break it again to fix it. I weighed my options in my head and decided that getting called a freak by Dean and facing Michael’s anger for revealing myself was a much better choice than going through the pain of a broken wing again.

"Is anyone else around, Dean?" I asked.

"No, why? Does that really matter right now?" He replied, giving me a questioning look.

"Ok, Dean. You can't tell anyone about this." I said, and began to pull off my trench coat. I cringed and bit my lip as I had to move my arms to get them out of the sleeves, which in turn made my wings move. I unfolded my wings from against my back, gritting my teeth as I moved the broken one into a better position.  
Dean's mouth dropped. He gaped at me. "You... you have wings?!" He asked, astonished.

I nodded.

"Dude, that is awesome! Can you fly?!" Dean said in amazement.

"Um, yes. Isn't that what wings are for?" I replied as more pain built in my left wing, "And you can ask more questions later, but right now I really need you to help me. I know it’s weird, but could you please hold my right wing straight?."

"Um, okay, sure," Dean said.

He stood up and gasped when he noticed the broken part ofmywing. It was snapped clean in half and the bone had broken through the surface of my skin, so there was some blood on the black feathers. He lifted part of it up. "Like this?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied through gritted teeth, "just make it line up.”

He carefully pushed the bone that was sticking out back down. I let out a gasp of pain. Then I felt the bones begin to fuse back into one and the broken skin knitted itself back together. Finally the healing pain disappeared and I sighed. “Thank you, Dean. I am very sorry about that. Hopefully you could just… forget this happened?”

He dropped my wing and walked back around to face me. Ignoring my previous statement, he said, "Did you... Did you just heal yourself?"

I nodded.

"Oh my god, you're freaking amazing! I'm best friends with a superhero!"

I gave a small smile. Maybe I didn't need to hide my wings. If people thought about me like a superhero, why would I need to keep hidden. Then I remembered the scientists at the facility and I quickly folded my wings against my back and pulled my trench coat back on.

Dean continued asking questions, his voice high and excited. "Is flying fun? It must be so fun! Wait, does Gabe have wings, too? How do you have wings anyways? Do you have to cut slits in all your shirts? That must be annoying."

I stopped him. "I can’t answer more than one question at once, Dean. I’d really rather answer none at all," I said.

"Okay, sorry, I'll calm down." He paused for a second before talking again, “Okay, I know you said you’d rather not answer questions, but please, Cas? You have freaking wings! Don’t I deserve some sort of explanation?”

“Fine. What do you want to know?”

"Everything.”


	2. The Importance of Thoughts

People jostled around me as the subway lurched, but I couldn’t care less. I couldn't stop smiling. I had revealed my secret to my best friend, and he didn't care that I was a freak! He thought I was cool! I closed my eyes and remembered Dean's wide eyed grin as he exclaimed that he was "best friends with a superhero!" Maybe now I would be allowed to invite Dean over to my apartment, so we could hang out. Michael never let me bring friends over. It would be too easy for them to find out about us.

I was still smiling as I got off the subway and made my way to the apartment I lived in with Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer. It was sort of annoying to live in such a small place in a city where flying without people seeing was impossible, but Chuck said it was best. He said it was easiest to hide in a place with lots of people. Normally we'd go to the mountains on the weekends and fly for a while to escape the claustrophobia of the city.

Of course, Chuck disappeared a few weeks ago. Nobody knew where he went. If we wanted to, we could move, but we didn't really have a reason to. I personally wanted to stay in New York. It was very hard for me to make friends. I was lucky to have Dean, and I knew that if I moved schools, I might not be so lucky to find someone who would put up with me.

Luckily, I was here, and I had Dean, so there was nothing to worry about. Except Michael. My smile faded as I made my way up the last flight of stairs. I walked down the hallway and pulled out my key as I reached the door marked 58. I entered and closed the door softly behind me. I tried to sneak to my room, but Michael stepped out of the kitchen and stood in front of me.

"Hey, Castiel," he said, crossing his arms.

I looked up at him. "Hello, Michael."

"Gabriel told me that you were staying late at school," Michael said, "Why were you there?"

"I got in trouble. I had an after school detention." I couldn't tell Michael that I was playing sports, even if I left out the healing part. I was not allowed to play sports at school, and I knew Michael would be angry.

"What did you get in trouble for?" He asked.

"Disrupting class," I replied.

"You're a terrible liar, Castiel," he said.

"I'm not lying. I promise I'm not-" I stopped pleading because I saw Michael's eyes glowing blue. No, no, no, no. I tried to block the afternoon's events out of my mind, but it was too late. I could sense Michael searching my head for what had really gone on after school. Suddenly he stopped, his eyebrows drawing together and anger growing in his eyes.

"Someone knows?! You let someone know about us?!" Michael was absolutely livid. He stepped forward as if he was about to hit me, but he stopped. Some of the anger drained from his face. "Go to your room, Castiel. I'll deal with you later."

Michael stepped to the side and I scurried past him. I ran to my room and shut the door. What was Michael going to do to me? I didn't want to think about that now. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I hung my trench coat on a hook by the door, allowing my wings to stretch out. I carefully pulled off my blazer, my wings easily slipping through the slits cut in the back. I pulled on some more comfortable clothes and sat down at my desk to begin doing my homework.

~ Meanwhile ~

Michael opened his laptop and opened up the student directory for the middle school. He searched through the names until he found the name Dean Winchester. He clicked on the name and wrote down the listed address on a notecard. Michael tucked the notecard in his pocket along with a fake FBI badge. He left the apartment and took the subway to the street written on the notecard.

Michael walked past a couple of buildings before finding the right one. He walked in and climbed a flight of stairs to get to apartment 14. He knocked on the door and a large man with a scruffy beard opened the door. "Yes? What is it?" the man inquired.

Michael pulled out his badge and flipped it open. "Hello, Mr. Winchester. I'm Agent Bennington. I'm here to investigate a disturbance that was reported earlier today by one of the people on the floor above you. I just need to ask a few questions. Would you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all, come in," Mr. Winchester opened the door farther and gestured for Michael to enter. Michael walked in and followed him to a sitting area where a young boy with light brown hair and freckles was watching TV. Michael recognized the boy from his picture. It was Dean. The boy turned away from watching his show as he heard the approaching footsteps. He looked confused when he saw Michael.

"Dean, why don't you go to your room for a little while. I need to talk to this man," Mr. Winchester said to his son.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Winchester. May I talk to your son as well? The person did report that she saw two small figures after the disturbance happened. Do you have another son?"

"Are you insinuating that my children had something to do with this disturbance?"

"No, no, of course not," Michael said, "I just need to explore every option."

The man mumbled something unintelligible and then said, "Fine. Yes, I do have another son. Should I call him here?"

"I would appreciate that. Thank you."

Mr. Winchester turned to Dean and said, "I guess you can stay here then." He walked in to adjoining room and shouted down a hallway, "Sammy?" There was a soft reply and then Mr. Winchester yelled again, "Come to the living room!"

He walked back into the room Michael was in and gestured for him to take a seat. As Michael sat down, a small boy with long brown hair ran in. Mr. Winchester turned towards him and said, "Sit down, this man wants to ask us a few questions."

When all the Winchesters were sitting down, Michael concentrated for a second and his eyes began to glow a bright blue. Before the Winchesters could react, he had put them in a trance. He had complete control over the family's minds. He searched each of them and eliminated any trace of Michael's family from their minds. There wasn't much in the father's head, but Dean's head was full of thoughts about Castiel. Michael destroyed them all.

Surprisingly, Sam's head was full of thoughts about the youngest Novak, Gabriel. Michael hesitated before destroying those memories. He looked through them first, and found that Sam had admired Gabriel for his humor and wanted to be friends. Michael almost felt bad erasing those thoughts.

Finally, he told them to forget about his visit and planted the thought of moving away into Mr. Winchester's head. Soon they'd be long gone, and the Novaks would never have to see the Winchesters again. Michael slowly released them from the trance. They blinked and looked around a few times, wondering why they were all sitting on the couch together. Michael was already out the door.

***

~Castiel~

I worked diligently on my homework to push Michael's threat out of my mind, but it didn't really work. I couldn't help but wonder at what he might do to punish me. Suddenly, I heard him call out down the hallway, "Hey, can everyone come to the kitchen?"

Well, this was it. I slowly got out of my chair and walked to the kitchen, sitting down in my normal seat at the dining room table. Michael was already there, and Gabriel and Lucifer soon joined us. I wondered why he had told all of us to come. I was the only one who needed to be punished.

Then Michael's eyes began to glow...


End file.
